


Red like roses

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby made Jeanne blush, Jeanne returns the favor





	Red like roses

Traveling around and protecting people was something she loved to do, but that didn’t mean Ruby didn’t love relaxing on the weekends in her home on Patch. Free form any responsibilities today, Ruby opted to wake up early today and head to her kitchen still wearing the same clothes she slept in, resulting in a Ruby decorated with a wild case of bed head and wearing her heart shaped Beowulf tank top and her rose patterned panties. The untamed mess of white hair that belonged to her ex-heiresses girlfriend still bound to their pillow on their bed told Ruby that Weiss was still soundly asleep, but the lack of blonde hair occupying the right side of their bed told her that Jeanne was already up and likely had a similar idea.  
And sure enough what’s waiting for her when she reaches the kitchen, but the sight of her tall blonde girlfriend in nothing but her hard fought Pumpkin Pete hoodie and sporting her Pumpkin Pete boxers as well humming happily to herself as she reaches for their cupboards and retries a box of Pumpkin Pete. Judging by the lack of excited greeting as she stepped onto the tiled floor and the continuation of the absent minded humming, Ruby summarized that her arrival was still unknown to the oblivious knight, a realization that brought a mischief smile to Ruby’s face as she hatched a last minute scheme.  
Thanks to her ignorance of Ruby’s arrival, Jeanne couldn’t help but let out a startled screech as she heard a loud, “BOO!!”, right in her ear, resulting in the startled blonde to throw her box of cereal into the air and have a shower of sugary abomination rain down on the two of them.  
“NOOOOO!!” Jeanne cried out as she dropped down to the floor and lamented the soiled cereal that littered the floor below her while her girlfriend cackled maniacally behind her.  
“You…yo-you look so silly right now…” Ruby forced out in-between the mocking laughter over the mourning knight. Suddenly realizing how ridicules she must look right now, a 22 year old woman on her hands and knees in her kitchen mourning the loss of her kids cereal, Jeanne quickly leaped up from the floor and turned her face away from her cackling girlfriend in hopes to hide the blush that spread over her face. Unfortunately for her the giddy 20 year old managed to catch the red on her girlfriend’s face before she turned away from her.  
“Hah!! You…your…your face is so red right now!!” Ruby pointed out as she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she began to double over during her laughing fit. “Oh my gosh, Jeanne….your face is so red right now…OH MY GOSH YOUR FACE IS THE SAME COLOR AS MY NAME!!!” Amused by this revelation, Ruby’s laughter rose (hah) to an outrageous roar as she doubled over on their kitchen counter, struggling to put in gasps for air in-between her laughing fits.  
Ruby had been enjoying the startled scream coupled with Jeanne lament over the loss of her cereal, however she quickly lost her amusement over the female knight’s actions once Jeanne had grabbed the back of Ruby’s exposed thighs and lifted her up from the ground and sat her down on the counter she had been leaning on. Ruby was about to question her sudden relocation, but a quick lip collision from her girlfriend quickly cut her thought process short as her own face quickly rose in temperature as she gained an intense blush of her own.  
Jeanne had originally planned for a quick kiss to trip of her laughing girlfriend, but Ruby’s insistence to keep her blonde girlfriend close to her as indicated by her wrapping her legs around Jeanne’s waist and pulling her closer to her body convinced the blonde knight to stay for a longer passionate kiss. The knight moving her hands from Ruby’s thighs to her waist as she pressed their breast together so she could run her hand up and down as she continued to enjoy her girlfriend’s taste, both woman letting out a small moan as they opened their mouths so that their tongues could meet and dance together during their loving embrace. After a good few minutes of enjoying each other, the two woman finally broke the kiss apart, both woman lovingly gazing into the others eyes as they revealed in the others presence.  
“Ha…I guess we both match your name huh?: Jeanne asked, prompting a small giggle form her girlfriend.  
“I guess so, ya big dork.” Ruby said in response, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.  
“Your both dorks who need to learn to keep it down at 8:00 in the f@/#ing morning.” Startled by the undeclared voice speaking out, both woman let out a startled yelp as they whipped their heads towards the entrance of their kitchen. They were both met with the sight of their white haired girlfriend standing in the entrance of their kitchen wearing her sleeping gown and an annoyed glare that was directed towards the two noisy woman. “Before you even ask- yes you both woke me up and don’t bother apologizing. I’m hungry and the kitchen counter is for eating or preparing something to eat. So either the two of you need to strip and Jeanne joins Ruby on the counter, or Ruby needs to get down so I can make some fu@@%&g eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
